gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Comic universes
Marvel comics was the first publisher to produce comics based on Hasbro's A Real American Hero line of toys. To this day, the main series published by Marvel remains the longest run on a G.I. Joe comic ever. Various other publishers have followed Marvel, sometimes adding to the its universe (termed the Classic Multiverse below), sometimes creating a universe of their own. Classic multiverse In 1982, Marvel comics launched the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero series, which lasted for 155 issues. Marvel also released a 28-issue Special Missions series, 4 yearbooks, a 4-issue Order of Battle series, a 4-issue Transformers crossover and various reprints and trade paper back books. The Marvel Universe thus totals 195 issues with different contents, which were almost all written by Larry Hama. Seven different publishers have expanded this universe in various, and sometimes compatible ways. 1. Marvel-UK's Action Force blended some of the US-Marvel stories with originated stories with a slightly altered status quo. 2. Blackthorne releases G.I. Joe in 3-D comics. 3. Hasbro Comics packaged various original mini-comics and full-sized comics, as well as Marvel and Devil's Due reprints, along with some its toys. 4. Dark Horse published 8 G.I. Joe Extreme issues, set to happen in the future, though no specific references to the Marvel characters were made. 5. Devil's Due Publications (originally under the Image banner) releases two main series (A Real American Hero and America's Elite) and various secondary titles featuring the Marvel characters. 6. Through Fun Publications, the G.I. Joe Collectors' Club has produced four issues. 7. In May 2010, IDW Publishing will release a Free Comic Book Day issue numbered 155 1/2, written by Larry Hama, which follows immediately Marvel's issue 155. An issue 156 is scheduled for July 2010. IDW-main universe In October 2008, IDW launched G.I. Joe #0, which contained three stories to be continued in three different series launched in 2009. 1. G.I. Joe, written by Chuck Dixon and illustrated by Robert Atkins. 2. G.I. Joe Origins, first written by Larry Hama, with a rotating creative team. 3. G.I. Joe: Cobra, originally a mini-series written by Chris Gage and Mike Costa, with art by Antonio Fuso, now an ongoing. Other titles in this universe: 4. G.I. Joe Special: Helix 5. G.I. Joe: Hearts and Minds (planned for May 2010) IDW-movie IDW has published prequels and sequels to the G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra movie. 1. G.I. Joe movie prequel, written by Chuck Dixon (4 issues). 2. G.I. Joe movie adaptation (4 issues). 3. G.I. Joe movie: Snake-Eyes, by Ray Park (4 issues). 4. G.I. Joe: Operation Hiss (5 issues). DDP: G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers 1. G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers (6 issues) 2. G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers II (4 issues) 3. G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers III: The Art of War (5 issues) 4. G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers IV: Black Horizon (2 double-sized issues) DDP: Reborn/Reloaded 1. Cobra Reborn (double-sized oneshot) 2. G.I. Joe Reborn (double-sized oneshot) 3. G.I. Joe: Reloaded (14 issues) Hasbro / Tokyopop / DDP 1. Hasbro mini-comics (11 issues, Hasbro) 2. Ninja Battles (full size oneshot, Hasbro) 3. G.I. Joe: Spy Troops Cine-Manga (1 book) 4. Sigma 6 (6 issues, DDP) 5. G.I. Joe with Kung-Fu Grip (2 online stories, written by Andrew Dabb) Dreamwave: Transformers / G.I. Joe 1. Transformers / G.I. Joe (6 issues) 2. Transformers / G.I. Joe: Divided Front (6 issues planned, only one released) Category:Lists